Toddler Troubles (headcanon)
by Pawprintwinx
Summary: Takes place after season six. Bloom is mysteriously regressed into a toddler,and now it's up to our favorite fairies plus nymph to figure out who did this.
1. Mystery Regression And A Shocked Daphne

It was getting dark.The cold air rushed across the rooftops. Six 20-year-olds and a 21-year-old and presumably 35-year-old sat in the living room of a large house.

"Why the bloody hell is it so cold out?! It's summer for dragon's sake!" Screamed Stella,a girl who always seems to be on her period.

"you think I know?! I'm only 17!" Responded BonBon,Musa's Blue haired, green eyed, girlfriend.

this bickering went on for an hour and a half until Daphne,The oldest in the room stopped it.

" if you two don't shut the hell up five seconds, I will go bizerk!" Daphne screamed, which shut the girls right up .

A few hours later when everyone was in bed, a cloaked figure entered the room of a redheaded young woman with a bottle of age regression potion in their hands.

"This is what you get after stealing the spotlight for so damn long." The figure whispered, pouring the potion into the girl's mouth. "have fun being the age you act,Bloom!" They cackled, and then they vanished without a trace.

As soon as they left,Bloom's body was surrounded by lavender colored sparkles.

As soon as those sparkles faded, in Bloom's place was a girl nearly 2 years of age.

Early the next morning,the Winx realized Bloom wasn't up at normal time,so they decided to wake her up themselves,while Daphne made breakfast.

They were shocked to see the redheaded girl they once knew as a young toddler.

"OH MY GOD!" Was Musa's response while her other friends gushed over how cute baby Bloom was.

"Daphne! Your sister transformed into a toddler!!!" Screamed Stella.

They heard the dropping of a spoon from the kitchen. "SHE TRANSFORMED INTO A WHAT?!"


	2. Who Knew Calming Her Was Easy?

Daphne ran into her sister's room,mouth agape. "Holy shit,you guys weren't joking! Is she okay?!" Daphne panicked,clearly about lose her natural calmness.

"Calm it blondie! she's fine!" Stated Tecna.

Daphne sighed in relief,worried that her dear sister was hurt by the being that did this to her.

Bloom started to wake up,as The loud voices in her room disturbed her sleep.

"What the heww,guys?!" Bloom asked, but is soon as she said that, she covered her mouth.

She lifted up her hands to expect normal young adult looking hands, instead she saw the opposite of that: small, chubby hands.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks to the face.

"WHY AM I A TODDWER?!" She screamed, bursting into tears. The other girls tried many things to calm her down, but nothing worked. But the only person who hasn't tried anything was Daphne herself.

"Yo Daphne,can you try to calm your crying sister down?" Musa asked in annoyance and distress.

Daphne nodded, walking over to the bed and picking up Bloom gently.

"Shhhh,dear little sister,I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."

Almost instantly, The crying stopped and Bloom snuggled her face into Daphne's shoulder.

Suddenly, a slight hissing noise was heard,and soon after a smell that made Stella want to puke.

"did she just piss herself?! Because I am so not dealing with that!" Stella remarked nastily.

Daphne looked at Stella like she was stupid or something.

"yes she did just urinate on herself. But she's a toddler now, what do you expect?!" Daphne snapped.

"I'll go buy supplies for this,I'll be right back!" Flora said, as she left.

Flora came back two hours later with bags in her hands. Placing the bags down and looking at the five curious girls before her.

However, Daphne ready knew what was in the bags, and she knew Bloom wasn't going to like it.


	3. Authoress' Notes

**A/N:Unlike most age regression fanfictions,Bloom does not transform back into her original age.**

 **This is indeed my headcanon,but this story is The groundwork for upcoming stories, which will all be based on my headcanon**


	4. Another AN

**Headcanon ages headcanon info: (A/n)**

 **They're a bit younger than their canon ages. Also,Musa is bisexual. (I know that has nothing to do with the ages but whatever)**

 **Daphne:35**

 **Musa:20**

 **Tecna:20**

 **Flora:20**

 **Stella:21**

 **Bloom:20,her age changes to 2**

 **Roxy:18**

 **Aisha:20**

 **Now for info:**

 **Never take (my headcanon) Flora's sushi.**

 **Otherwise,you'll probably end up dead.**

 **Bloom is the small rascal who barely speaks,because she's embarrassed abut her lisp and voice.**

 **Never piss Musa off.**

 **Daphne is single because Thoren is a cheating,lying son of a gun. (In my hc anyway)**

 **Tecna designs video games.**

 **Aisha likes pancakes with whipped cream,bacon,and Nutella.**

 **Stella is the most hostile**

 **One more thing:**

 **DAPHNE IS AN INFERTILE SAVAGE!!!**


	5. Note

**I wanted to add some AR headcanon fanfiction in here..since there's only one in the WC community.**

 **I knew people would not accept my headcanon,why was I dumb enough to publish it here?**

 **People pointed out canonical facts,but I clearly stated in not one but TWO A/Ns that this is not cannonical to the series.**

 **"I have no promises in this story" was the comment that hit me hard.**

 **My fanfiction idol wrote that,and it broke me..**

 **Since I was 12,I wanted to publish my headcanon.It took three years of development,I did it finally,knowing I'd be hated..**

 **Frick it,I'll continue anyway because writing is my (along with drawing) true passion,and it makes me happy..**


	6. Carefree

"So Flo' what's in the bags?" Musa asked.

Flora looked at Musa,but then at Bloom.

"I'll show you,but make sure the door and all exits are closed,so that little-miss-redhead over there doesn't ecsape." Flora said.

Musa nodded,slamming the door shut.

"I didn't buy any outfits,knowing Stella would have that covered."Stella mouthed a quick 'thank you!' to Flora.

"I bought some stuffed animals,though!" She said,tossing Bloom a blue and pink fox stuffed animal,which Bloom hugged Flora for that.

 _"Awww toddler Bloom hugged me!!"_ Flora thought. Snapping out of her quick daze,Flora moved her gaze towards the bags,and wondering if she should do this or not.

 _"I don't want to upset Bloom,but she is at a very young age now_ _and cannot control her bladder. I have no choice.."_ Flora decided,knowing what was the best for her newly regressed friend. After all,she worked at a daycare when she was 17. Breathing slowly,she walked over to Bloom. Bending down to her height,she placed her hands on Bloom's shoulders.

"I know you're not going to like what's about to happen,but I need you to cooperate and be a good little girl. Can you do that for me?" Flora asked,knowing Bloom's young adult mind was being replaced by that of a toddler's,so she had to talk to her the way somebody would talk to a child of that age.

Bloom nodded,unclenching her already balled up fists.

Flora nodded,grabbing on of the bags,pulling out a Pull-Up. "Bloom,come here please." Flora told the shaking toddler.

Bloom toddled over to Flora and just laid down on the floor. As if on cue,Flora started the whole process.

Once it was over,Bloom was only wearing a shirt and a pull-up. "FWEEDOMMM!!" She screamed,running around like a lunatic.

"Damn! She's so carefree!" BonBon commented.

"So were you at her age,Bon!" Musa said."

"True!" BonBon smiled as she chased Bloom.


	7. Naps And Phonecalls

Flora goes into the kitchen after dealing with Bloom to have a few minutes to herself,only to pick up her phone to have a missed call from Daphne. She immediately called her back,because God knows how long until Daphne's break is over.

"Hey,sorry I didn't answer your call sooner,I was dealing with your sister." Flora said.

"It's fine!!! By the way,how is Bloom?" Daphne asked,wanting to make sure her sister was behaving well.

"She's perfectly fine! She's running around in a Pull-Up and shirt right now as we speak. It's cracking the girls and I up!" Flora giggled after mentioning Bloom.

"Now that's funny!" Daphne chuckled.

"Yeah..so how's work?" Flora questioned the blonde over the phone.

"Boring...I had no coffee today whatsoever,and today's incident makes me want to go home even more." Daphne replied,eating her salad.

"Damn,so I guess your day's going slow...huh? Flora pretty much knew Daphne's day would go slow because let's face it,dealing with angsty teens all day can get tiring quickly.

"It is indeed... But my break just ended,so I'll talk to you later." Daphne said,about to go back to teaching.

"Okay,see ya later." Flora hung up,sighing.

"Is it just me,or is Bloom getting tired from all that running?" BonBon asked,her guitar slung to her back.

"Definitely." Musa replied,picking up Bloom in the process.

"Hey! Put me down!" Bloom demanded,kicking and screaming.

Musa just looked at her,quickly noticing the bags under her eyes.

"You're tired,Bloom. Just take a nap,and you'll have more energy to run around and do whatever." Musa explained.

"Fine..." Bloom said,giving in.

Musa just nodded,placing Bloom on the couch,putting things around her so she didn't fall,placing that random fox stuffed animal in her arms,and threw a blanket on top of her. And just before she turned around,Bloom was out like a light.

 **A/N: so after an hour and a half,it's finally finished! This was written on my iPad instead of my phone,so the writing should be better because of a larger keyboard,thus making typing more easy for me.**


End file.
